aletheia
by carmensakura07
Summary: The true story of Hades and Persephone.


_Lies. All lies._

Hades found out about the stories that were written and that was spread around. It was for sure now that his two brothers, Zeus and Poseidon planned this. They were against him. He knew why but he didn't want to believe it because they were brothers. They all fought together against their fathers and the titans. He wanted to believe that they were united, loving towards one another and that they were different from their greedy suspicious father.

But in reality, they were no different from their fathers or the titans. Hades spitted, a little angry and betrayed. He should have seen this coming, he should have known.

He shook his head.

No.

He did foresee this.

He knew.

But he chose not to believe because he wanted to believe otherwise.

Hades sat still in ebony throne of Erebus. He ruled the underworld for so long and has never once complained. He understood his duties and he executed it well. He didn't quite mind eventhough, at the back of his mind, there was a nagging voice that his brothers send him here to keep him away from Mountain Olympus.

His brothers tried to rob everything away from him. That much, he knew. He closed his eyes, wondering why they would do such a thing. He didn't want the throne that Zeus sat on. He didn't care for it. But they thought he did and they saw that as a threat.

After all, he was Hades, the eldest. If there was anyone who should sit on the throne of Mountain Olympus, it was him. It was his birthright in that sense. But Hades didn't care for that sort of things. He believed that they fought together as brothers. Hence, it didn't matter who ruled as long as it was one of them. He was already happy that the titans were defeated.

He sighed, tightening his grip on his throne. He should have never denied the possibility that his brothers were against him.

He remembered now, the moment they won against the titans. They were victorious. The echoes of cheering were loud and full of pride. They have finally won. Cronos have been overthrown together with the titans.

The question of who would rule popped up, immediately. No one was quite sure. Zeus proposed that they draw lots to find out who would rule over what. And of course, Hades and Poseidon agreed. It would be fair this way.

He remembered when the lots were in Zeus hands. Zeus smiled as he held them up. Just as Hades wanted to pick one, Zeus and Poseidon quickly pick theirs. And all there was left was one lot, alone in Zeus hands. Back then, Hades wasn't suspicious as he simply picked up that empty lot.

_The underworld._

That was all his lot wrote.

"I got the underworld." He showed his lot to his brothers.

"You will rule over the underworld, Erebus. Isn't that nice?" Zeus continued to smile.

Hades nodded, "What did you get?"

"I got the skies." Zeus grinned grew wider.

Poseidon showed his lot, "I got the oceans."

"Wonderful. So, we will all rule according to these lots." Zeus stated.

Hades and Poseidon nodded.

He didn't realize it back then but now that he slowly lingered in this memory, he saw the happiness in their eyes over the outcome of the lots. He saw how they exchanged glances of relief and how they were silently communicating with each other.

And it struck Hades that they were cooperating with each other. They chose their lots earlier because they knew exactly what to choose.

He remembered asking his brothers, "Do you think it's quite alright for me to rule the underworld? It is a huge duty."

Zeus patted him on his shoulder, "Do not worry. You will be fine. You are powerful. You are not asking for a change of lots, are you? That wouldn't be fair."

"Oh, no nono. It's just that I am worried."

"You will be fine." Poseidon lightly punched his brother in the back.

He noticed how they glanced at him.

_You are powerful._

_You are a threat._

_It's good that you will only rule the underworld._

_We won't let you have the throne of Mountain Olympus._

_You will stay in Erebus for eternity._

Hades closed his eyes and tears fell. In the past, he would have assumed that he misunderstood their glances. But now, he knew that was exactly what the glances meant. They feared him and they wanted him to stay away from the throne of Mountain Olympus. So, they decided that they made him rule the underworld, where he would be far away from Mountain Olympus. Now, with the spreading of stories by his brothers of him being demonized, making both humans and Olympians afraid of him. He knew that they were definitely against him.

It was certain that they wanted him to remain away from Mountain Olympus. But to him, the throne never mattered. He was never going to fight for it. But the fact that they could do this hurt him. His very own brothers. He wiped away his tears, trying to forget all of this.

This was his fate.

And there was nothing he could do against this.

He decided to simply live on in Erebus, ignoring all this.

He would do his duties as the ruler of the underworld. He would not give them another opportunity to demonize him.

Persephone saw her beloved sitting in his throne, his body tense as his eyes were shut tightly. His cheeks was wet. This sad scene made her heart sink. She approached him. She sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest. He was surprised with her presence. His eyes twinkled as he saw her and his lips twisted into light smile.

"Persephone." His voice was low and sweet.

Persephone looked up at him, her hands slowly stroking his cheeks. "What is the matter, my love?"

"Nothing." Hades shook his head.

"Liar." She poked his chest. "Tell me."

He sighed, "It's Zeus and Poseidon. They have been spreading lies to the Olympians and humans about me."

Her heart continued to sink as she heard the hurt in Hades's voice. She continued stroking his cheek. "Do not listen to their lies. It does not matter."

He held her hand that stroked his face and kissed it, "You are right. It does not."

She smiled, glad to see that he was feeling slightly better. She rested her head on his chest once again.

But she could hear his breathing was heavy and his body was still quite tense.

"My love, you know those stories do not matter. Please, do not let it get to you." She looked up at him, a little frustrated.

He looked down at her. His heart grew heavy and his chest felt constricted. His eyes began to tear up again. He took her hand and kissed it.

She pulled her hand away, "Were those stories so bad?"

"I don't care what they say about me." Hades shook his head.

"Then, what is it?"

His tears were threatening to fall as he continued to look at his beloved with sadness. "But the story about us is quite horrible."

"How bad can it be?" Her voice comforting and loving.

He covered his face, "It is called the rape of Persephone."

She pulled his hands away from his face.

He looked at her, "I would never do that to you. I could never do that to you."

"My love, we both know that isn't true." She kissed his hands.

"But it's just so –"

She put her finger on his lips, "It doesn't matter, Hades. What matters is that we have each other."

She kissed him, gently on his lips. Hades gently wrapping his arms around her.

It already hurt him that his brothers were demonizing him. But to find out that one of the lies was called the rape of Persephone made him absolutely sad. Persephone did not deserve such a cruel story. Maybe, he should consider of letting her go completely. Then, maybe then, these horrid stories about her would also stop.

The rape of Persephone was false. It did not happen that way.

A soul escaped Erebus one day and he chased this soul on his chariot. Persephone who roamed earth came across this soul that escaped Erebus. Hades caught the soul with the help of Persephone. That was how they first met.

They talked and realized that they had much to say to each other. Hades found Persephone rather odd at first. She was the child of Demeter and she was an Olympian. But she did not know much Olympians and she didn't stay in Olympus much. Instead, she roamed earth, planting beautiful seeds. He found her lovely and lively. It was different from what he was used to seeing.

The underworld was the world for the dead. Hence, Persephone felt like a breath of fresh air to him.

From that day onwards, he often visited earth to meet with Persephone. They would spend hours, simply talking. They were comfortable in each other's company. They were different, that was true but at the same time, differences complemented each other. Their meetings were kept in secret because Persephone warned that her mother, Demeter was rather strict. They continued meeting and talking for years.

And one day, they realized that they fell in love with each other. So, they began courting each other. Soon, Hades wanted her for a wife and Persephone wanted him for a husband. Hades wanted to ask Demeter's permission for Persephone hand but Persephone didn't allow him. She already knew her mother's answer. It would be no. Instead, she told him to ask permission from her father, Zeus.

Hades agreed. He went to Mountain Olympus and he remembered how it shocked everyone in Olympus including Zeus. He remembered how everyone looked at him in fear but in the past, he simply thought that maybe, they found his black attire a little scary. But now, he knew better. Zeus and Poseidon have already begun to demonize him from both Olympians and humans.

He asked Zeus for Persephone's hand. He remembered how Zeus squinted. But thankfully, in the end, he agreed. Right before Hades left, Zeus stated that it was best if Hades simply took Persephone away to the underworld now because Demeter would never give her permission. Hades asked if that was really the best way.

Zeus nodded.

And so, Hades came to earth in his chariot. He gladly told Persephone that he had Zeus permission. This delighted Persephone. She got onto his chariot willingly, and they both left for the underworld.

It was months before Demeter realized that Hades took her daughter away. At first, Demeter thought that she couldn't find Persephone because she was roaming the other places on earth. But when more time passed, she realized she couldn't find Persephone anywhere. One day, Demeter searched the earth and realized that Persephone wasn't on earth. She instantly went to Mountain Olympus, hoping that Persephone was there but she searched Mountain Olympus in vain.

Finally, she asked Zeus and Zeus told her that Persephone was with Hades in the underworld. That made Demeter absolutely mad. Demeter demanded that she wanted her daughter back but at first, Zeus ignored her.

When the plants on earth began to wilt, that was when Zeus had to pay attention to Demeter. Demeter's demand was still the same. She wanted her daughter back. And so, Zeus has to ask Hades to return Persephone to her mother.

When Hades and Persephone found out about this, they were rather unhappy. However, Hades was willing to return Persephone back to her mother. After all, he did not get her mother's permission. Only her father's.

Persephone, on the other hand, did not want to return to her mother. She was happy in the underworld with Hades. She wanted to be with Hades. She did not want to return to her mother who was overprotective and rather annoying.

Persephone ate the pomegranate of the underworld on her own because she knew that the moment she ate the pomegranate, it would bind her existence to the underworld. It will force her mother to understand that she cannot leave the underworld.

But Demeter was demanding. She still wanted her daughter back despite the fact that Persephone cannot leave the underworld. Hades, Persephone and Demeter discussed together on how this could be solved. Finally, they came into an understanding.

Persephone would be returned to her mother for most of the year. But for one third of the year, she would return to the underworld.

This made Persephone sad. She wished she could be in the underworld with Hades, most of the time. However, that was not to happen. It was sad but at least, she could return to the underworld once a year.

Sometimes, while Persephone was on earth, Hades would come to visit her or Persephone would go and visit Hades in the underworld. In the end, this arrangement didn't matter. Their love was stronger than that and this also made their love stronger.

Their lips left each other. From that one kiss, Hades memories of what truly happened between them flashed in his mind. His memories made him fall deeper in love with her. She was simply so beautiful and precious. Instantly, he pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised but she let him kiss her. Their kiss was intense and yet gentle. Hades was always so gentle with her. He treated her like a jewel and it made her heart flutter in happiness.

They released each other, both a little breathless.

He smiled sweetly at her. She always enjoyed it when he gave away these smiles to her.

She stroked his cheeks again, "They can come with lies but I know the truth."

His smile grew wider and sincere.

"I know I am lucky even though they make up cruel lies. I am actually happy with you, Hades. Unlike Hera, who is Zeus's gets jealous easily but I don't blame her. Zeus goes out sleeping with other women often."

Hades held her hands, "As long as you are happy, I am happy too. My love, I can never cheat on you. Not on you. You know that."

She crossed her arms, "Try cheating on me and trust me, I won't be pleasant. I am not as nice as Hera. I will give you hell."

"You are speaking to the ruler of the underworld." He chuckled.

"I don't care. I will still give you hell."

"Well then, I promise I won't cheat on you. Never."

She nodded.

She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They both fell silent, enjoying each other's company. It made him smile that they painted Persephone in an innocent, naïve and obedient manner.

He knew better. She wasn't that way. Yes, she was quite innocent but she wasn't naïve nor was she obedient. She had her own temperament and she could be quite stubborn. But he didn't mind. It only made her more lovely.

Years have passed and Hades did his best to execute his duties. His brothers could go on demonizing him, it didn't matter to him. At least, they couldn't say that he was lax on his duties or failed in his duties. It never bothered him that he ruled the underworld. To him, it wasn't a bad duty.

In fact, it was an important one. He has to maintain order and prevent chaos. Those who belong in the realm of the underworld have to remain there and the living cannot visit the underworld. He took on his duty with pride. It didn't matter if the world couldn't see that. All that matters is that he did not cost chaos to the world.

He worked hard and Persephone was by his side, helping him. With Persephone by his side, he felt at ease. With her by his side, it didn't matter if the whole world was against him. He had her and she had him. And he had done no wrong. So, he was at peace.

Persephone was the rock that held him in his weakest moments. She was also the Queen of the Underworld. She breathe life into him and she always managed to help him with his duties eventhough she had her own. Persephone took pride in being the Queen of the Underworld. It amazes him that she had so much strength, love and kindness to give away. Having Persephone by his side reminded him of how lucky he was.

Many would say that being the ruler of the underworld was a sad pitiful existence. It was a post nobody wanted. Seeing the dead and ruling over them. It sucks your life away and paints it with a certain sadness. The dead always had pain, regrets and longings that could never be fulfilled. Ruling over such ugly sad beings could make the ruler just as broken as its dwellers.

But Hades was different. He was lucky. He had Persephone. The epitome of life itself. She planted seeds on earth, breathing life into them. With her, no matter how much the underworld sucked from him or tainted him, Persephone always managed to bring life into him.

Persephone never quite understood for a long time why her mother didn't like her to be near the Olympians. But now, she did. She saw how sometimes, they were petty. It made her exceptionally sad to know that Zeus and Poseidon were spreading terrible lies of her beloved Hades. How they painted him in such a bad light.

She remembered how she used to beg her mother to let her go to Mountain Olympus and her mother would shake her head, saying, "There is nothing good worth seeing in Mountain Olympus."

And now, she agreed.

They spread such terrible lies about Hades but what about themselves? Persephone used to ask in herself.

What about the stories of their erotic escapades with other women and sometimes man?

They painted themselves in such a good light. Have they forgotten their own vices?

How hypocritical of them.

If Zeus was this sort of being, and he ruled Mountain Olympus, then, her mother was right.

There is nothing good worth seeing in Mountain Olympus.

It was better to ignore Mountain Olympus. To ignore the lies that Zeus and Poseidon were spreading about her dear beloved.

Because they were nothing but lies.

Maybe, the world would never know the truth.

But it didn't matter.

As long as Hades and herself could walk with dignity, that was all that mattered. Her mother was right to keep her away from Mountain Olympus.

And just like her mother, she planned to do the same with her own child.

Persephone was rather afraid to tell Hades about the fact that she was with child. _His child._ She was afraid that it may give him one more thing to worry about. He already had so much to worry about. She confided in her mother, Demeter.

Of course, Demeter wasn't quite happy. Her child, conceiving Hades child. It did not sound charming. But when Demeter saw how Persephone glowed with joy, Demeter couldn't help but feel happy for her dear child.

One day, Persephone pulled all her courage and told Hades. And it amazed her how Hades eyes lighted up with euphoria, surprise and bliss. Hades embraced her and kissed her gently.

Their lives were already beautiful enough with each other. And now, they were to have a new addition to their lives. Their child. Hades couldn't help but feel blessed and thankful.

"A wonderful!" Hades laughed echoed the walls of his home.

Persephone watched as her beloved seemed so excited and happy. It made her smile, "Yes, a child."

"Our child is a blessing. A gift. Oh, what a precious child it will be."

She chuckled, putting her arms on his shoulder.

Demeter told Zeus that Persephone was with child and it was Hades's child. Zeus was a little taken aback but this worried him. And so, he discussed this with Poseidon. Hades's child. What worried Zeus was how powerful would this child be and what would Hades teach it.

Will Hades teach it hate?

Will Hades send it to claim for the throne of Mountain Olympus?

Zeus and Poseidon decided that they needed to take action to prevent all of that. Zeus and Poseidon spread the news that Persephone was having Hades's child. The news spread fast and that news brought fear.

The ruler of the Underworld having a child?

What kind of child would that be since it was raised in the Underworld?

Would it be evil?

Was this Hades's way of unleashing a new kind of terror?

Zeus used the terror that the Olympians had with Hades having a child as an excuse to visit Hades. Zeus didn't dare enter the Underworld. He stood at the gate, calling out for Hades. Hades and Persephone greeted Zeus at the gate. They invited him in but he refused. Hades was surprised with his brother's visit because Zeus has never ever visited him , on the other hand, was suspicious.

"My brother!" Zeus hugged Hades.

Hades was completely taken aback.

"I heard that Persephone is having your child. Congratulation, brother."

Hades smiled, a little embarrassed and shy. "Thank you. You are so kind. I don't think I have ever congratulated you for any of your children."

"It is no matter. Your business concerns the dead. You wouldn't know about the living." He patted Hades on his back.

"It is still rude of me." Hades frowned.

Persephone interrupted, her voice sharp. "How did you learn of this?"

"Your mother told me. And right now, all of Mountain Olympus knows of this."

Hades and Persephone were surprised by this.

Zeus scratched his cheek, "Unfortunately, many Olympians are uncomfortable with that news."

"It is none of their business." Persephone snapped.

Zeus ignored Persephone, focusing on Hades. "And as their ruler, it is my duty to make sure that they are comfortable. There is nothing wrong with having children. I have plenty of my own and I would never stop you. But I do not wish for the Olympians to be uncomfortable. So let me suggest something that would keep the Olympians at ease and at the same time, you and Persephone happy. When the child is born, let the child live in Mountain Olympus. The child will be under my care, Hera's and Demeter's. Isn't that brilliant? You wouldn't want to raise a child in a horrid place like the Underworld when you can raise it in Mountain Olympus, would you?"

Hades looked at his brother's eyes and he saw it_. The reason why Zeus wanted to raise his child in Mountain Olympus._ This disappointed him.

Hades frowned, "I will think about it. As for now, I need to leave. There is work to be done. Forgive me, brother, for not being able to entertain you any further."

"It is no matter." Zeus smiled.

They bid each other farewell.

Back in their home, Persephone broke the silence, "I will not let my child be raised in Mountain Olympus."

Hades sat on his throne, hanging his head low.

Persephone saw that he too did not agree with this.

Hades frowned, his voice low and coarse. "They are afraid that I might fight them and so, they want to make our child hostage to keep me in check. They want to make our child hostage."

Persephone was disgusted too. She clenched her fist.

"My very own brother." He spitted. "Have I done things to deserve this? They are trying to take our child away from me."

She walked towards him and she hugged him. "You do not deserve this at all. As I said, I won't let my child be raised in Mountain Olympus."

He felt crushed but he saw Persephone eyes and they were bright with determination as she said those words.

Hades and Persephone found a way to ensure that their child was not going to be a hostage in Mountain Olympus. Persephone gave birth to a daughter. They managed to hide her existence, lying to everyone that their child died at birth.

Hades and Persephone held a false funeral for their daughter, to fool everyone that she was dead. But no Olympian attended as they were all afraid to step into the Underworld. This was good because, then, they did not know that their daughter lived. After the false funeral was held, Hades and Persephone ascended to Earth. Persephone carried her young child, kissing it on the forehead with a heavy heart.

They would leave her on Earth, to a kind old couple who just lost their son. Hades put a ring on a string and tied it around his daughter's neck, it was a talisman to prevent any Olympians from finding her or knowing who she was.

Persephone looked down at her beautiful daughter and began to cry. Hades held her in his arms, she cried harder as she slowly looked at her husband. "I can't bear to part with her."

Hades held her hand, his voice quivering and soft, "Neither can I."

They both watched their beautiful child as she sleeps, with heavy hearts.

Hades squeezed Persephone's hand. "Unfortunately, we have no choice. I will not let Zeus take her away from me and use her as a hostage. I will not her be a prisoner."

Persephone simply cried harder.

They found the kind old couple that they have been watching for some time now. They knew they could trust this couple with their child. They asked the old couple to take care of their child. The old couple who felt pity for the them, agreed. Hades and Persephone thanked them. They promised the old couple that no harm shall come to them or their child. The old couple didn't quite understood that.

And so, it was time for Hades and Persephone to give their daughter away.

Hades gave an instruction, "Never remove that ring around her neck."

Persephone kissed her daughter's forehead one last time before handing it to the couple.

Hades put his arms around her waist, reassuring her.

"We may visit from time to time." Persephone added with a tight voice.

The old couple nodded, not quite understanding their predicament. "We will take good care of her, we promise."

"She's precious so just be careful." Hades nodded.

"We will. What's her name?"

Hades looked at Persephone and Persephone covered her face, trying not to cry.

Finally, Hades answered. "Eudora. Her name is Eudora."

Reluctantly, they returned to the underworld. Back in their home, Persephone broke down and cried as Hades held her tight in his arms. He, too, cried.

During her time on earth, Persephone visited her daughter often. She watched Eudora from afar. She knew she had to be careful or else, the Olympians may suspect something in this place. Their child was growing more and more with each day. And it hurt to not be able to raise her own child.

The pain only got worse when she remembered how badly Hades was affected by this. He never visited Eudora once ever since they gave her away. She knew that it wasn't because he wouldn't. It was because he couldn't. She saw the guilt, anger and sadness in his eyes every time she mentions their daughter's name. She saw how he blamed himself and as much as she understood that pain, she wished that he came to Earth and saw their daughter.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. Perhaps, it was torture to them for not being able to raise her. But at least, she was happy. The old couple treated her well and they even love her. Their decision to put her on Earth wasn't a bad one. She was safe and she wasn't held hostage. Yes, it hurt not to raise their child. But it was alright as long as she was well.

She decided. She was going to bring Hades here to see their child.

Hades didn't understand why Persephone was so persistent on going to Earth for a short break. It wasn't that he hated Earth. It was just that Earth wasn't his place and he didn't see a need to visit it. He was the ruler of the Underworld, so, it was only natural that he stayed in the Underworld. He understood that Persephone love roaming the Earth and he never minded that she continued to roam the Earth. But he didn't see why she wanted him to go to Earth so badly, recently.

He made it clear that he wasn't comfortable outside of the Underworld but Persephone was persistent. When he asked her why, all she would say is, "It will make a good break for you. You need one."

"No, I don't. I am fine."

She would frown, "You need a break."

She kept persisting.

It was tiring so finally, he gave in.

Persephone seemed so happy when he agreed to go to Earth with her.

"It will be a wonderful short break." Persephone smiled.

Hades simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, we'll see."

They reached Earth and he felt refreshed as the wind slowly passed by. Maybe, Persephone was right. Maybe, he did need a short break. Persephone smiled as she saw how his tense body slowly relaxed. She stood right next to him as he slowly put his hand around her. She looked up at him, still smiling. "Isn't this nice?"

"Indeed." He kissed her forehead.

They continued walking.

They reached a place that felt familiar. Then, it struck Hades. This was where they left Eudora. His body tensed. He stopped walking. Persephone noticed this. She looked up at him and saw how he stood still, filled all sorts of sad and painful emotions. She held his hand, pulled him slowly.

"Come, my love." Persephone voice was soft.

Hades body didn't not move. "I cannot."

She sighed, "Trust me?"

He looked at her. It took him a while but he nodded in the end.

She held his hand as she moved forward.

They walked into the forest. The forest behind the old couple's house where they left their daughter. The memories of them giving their precious daughter away to the old couple flashed in his mind. He winced at those memories.

Suddenly, they stopped. He saw someone in front of them at a distance. It was a little girl. Her skin fair and her eyes were green. Her hair was long, curly and ebony. Around her neck, was a necklace that held his ring.

His eyes widened in shock.

Persephone squeezed his hand.

He looked at Persephone and she nodded, "It's Eudora."

He couldn't help himself as his tears fall. "S-S-She's beautiful."

"I know." Persephone smiled.

Eudora was plucking berries and some flowers. Persephone and Hades sat down as they watched their daughter.

"It's been ten years, Hades." Persephone rested her head on his shoulder.

He nodded as he frowned.

"Don't fret. Look at her, she is well."

He closed his eyes and nodded, "You are right."

"Talk to her, Hades."

He opened his eyes. "What?"

"Talk to her." She looked up at him. "I have spoken to her before. She is a wonderful child."

Hades was going to say that he couldn't speak to her.

But Eudora spotted them.

For some reason, the young girl's eyes lighted up and ran towards them. He wanted to get away and run but Persephone held him.

"Good morning, Ma'am." The young girl greeted.

"Good morning." Persephone smiled at her.

She looked at Hades and Hades turned away, instantly.

"Who is he?" The young girl smiled.

"My husband."

"Nice to meet you." The young girl put her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Hades shook her hand, hesitantly.

The girl smiled and then, ran back to continue what she was doing earlier.

"Pleasant, isn't she?"

Hades lips upturned to a smile slowly. "Indeed. She is very much like you, Persephone."

"Perhaps. But she is like you too, Hades."

He chuckled. "She is our child."

"The best of both of us." Persephone smiled.

"Indeed."

"She has powers here, you know."

"What?" Hades is a little shocked. The whole reason a ring hung on her neck was to hide her powers.

"Don't worry. It's not much. No one would be able to sense it."

"Are you sure?" Hades, suddenly worried.

"I made sure of it." Persephone voice was serious.

Hades relaxed. "What are her powers?"

Persephone smirked, "She can see the dead. I don't know how she does it but she can bless the dead who have died violently. Then, the dead will come to underworld on their own accord with peace in their hearts. Very befitting a child of Hades, is it not?"

"She is very powerful indeed."

"If we could have raised her, she would make a wonderful princess of the underworld, wouldn't she?"

"She would. Unfortunately, we could not raise her." He frowned.

Persephone kissed his cheek and then, looked up at him. "Come, let's talk to her more."

He nodded.

Persephone was roaming the Earth as she usually does and then, she noticed Hades in the distance. It was odd and rare. Hades didn't come to Earth often and if he did, it would be because souls escaped from the Underworld. When that happens, he would have Cerberus by his side to hunt them down. But he was alone. Hades saw Persephone and he smiled.

Hades moved faster towards Persephone.

"What are –"

He stroked her face and kissed her hard.

It felt wrong to Persephone. His kisses too hard, too fast and too lustful. She pushed him, a little suspicious and worried.

But Hades didn't care. He simply hissed and kissed her again.

And that was Persephone knew. Whoever this was, it was not Hades. Hades would never ignore her feelings. He always treated her as if she was fragile and precious.

She pushed him again. "You are not Hades."

"Does it matter?" The imposter pushed her down and kissed her again.

He forced himself on her. She tried to push away but he was too strong. She tried to scream but his hands covered her mouth.

Hades was writing when Cerberus started barking and growling, suddenly. Hades rushed to Cerberus. "What is the matter? Did a soul escape?"

Cerberus simply continued barking, growling and snarling.

"Let's find this soul." Hades put a leash on Cerberus and Cerberus started running.

They reached Earth and Hades eyes widened with shock, anger and madness.

Someone was impersonating as him and he was forcing himself on Persephone. Cerberus simply barked and growled more.

Hades ran and kicks this impersonator in his face. The impersonator flew at impact and landed rather violently. Hades held Persephone as she curled up. He could feel her body shiver and he saw the tears in her face.

Hades looked at the impersonator, with absolute rage in his eyes. "Show yourself."

The impersonator slowly changed his appearance into Zeus.

Hades's anger only grew. He was about to confront Zeus but Persephone stopped him as she tightly gripped his arm.

"No." She shook her head.

Hades looked down at her, frustrated. "But he did this to you. I won't –"

"— I won't let you start a war because of me. I am tired. Can we just go home?"

"But…"

"Please?" Persephone begged.

"Fine." He picked her up and simply walked away. Cerberus followed its master, obediently.

"Are you taking her to the underworld? It's not time yet. You cannot take her to the underworld." Zeus said.

Hades stopped and glared at Zeus. For the first time, Zeus shivered in fear. He fell silent. And Hades continued to walk forward.

Hades was more angry the second time Zeus forced himself on Persephone. He couldn't believe that his own brother could do this and do this twice!

He picked up Persephone. Persephone was begging him not to do anything that he will regret later.

Hades glared at Zeus, "One more time and I promise you that I will wage a war."

Zeus gulped in fear. He never knew that Hades treasured Persephone so much. Poseidon and Zeus never minded when they laid with each other's wives or lovers. This sort of thing didn't quite matter to Zeus or Poseidon. This came as a surprise to Zeus that Hades reacted this way.

"Hades…." Persephone was disappointed.

"No. I won't let him do this to you anymore." Hades voice was strong and harsh.

"I am sorry. Forgive me." Zeus said and then, left.

As much as Hades hated what Zeus had done to Persephone, he was never once cruel to the children of Persephone and Zeus. The first time it happened, Persephone gave birth to Melinoe. The second time it happened, Persephone gave birth to Zagreus. Hades treated the two of them as if they were his own. As much as Zeus was guilty for what he has done, the children weren't. Persephone loves them and so did, Hades.

As if to atone for what Zeus has done, Zeus named Zagreus as his heir. And for the first time, the relationship of the two brothers improved. For a moment, Hades wasn't so mad, sad or filled with regrets. There were children that loved him. Even though Melinoe and Zagreus knew that Hades wasn't their real father, they still treated him like he was because he was the one who raised them with Persephone. This was one of the happiest moments of his life.

Sometimes, he thought of Eudora and how he had abandoned her. But he would go to Earth and he would see how happy she was. That would put him at ease and he would return back to the Underworld.

However, Hera was absolutely livid when Zeus named Zagreus his heir. She sends things to end Zagreus's life. Persephone was completely broken when she found out that Zagreus was dead. It was a hard time during these moments as he tried to nurse his sad, broken wife. It took a while before Persephone felt better.

Eudora powers only grew stronger and stronger. Even though she still had the ring around her neck, the ring couldn't hide her powers any longer. It could only hide the fact that she was a goddess. But Athena, the goddess of wisdom in Mountain Olympus was beginning to become suspicious. So, she sends her daughter, a demi-god, Astraea Cletus to find this Eudora child.

Astraea Cletus, with her new found companions, Elle and Amaya searched for Eudora. Elle, who was wandering spirit, was especially curious about Eudora because there were rumors that Eudora could see spirits and bring them peace. Elle wanted to be at peace. She hated the fact that she felt out of place, like she didn't belong here but at the same time, she had no idea on what she had to do or where she belonged. Maybe, Eudora could help her. As for Amaya, she was simply bored and so, she followed them.

They found Eudora in the forest, a young beautiful lady.

"Are you Eudora?" Astraea asked.

Eudora was startled. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Astraea."

Elle moved forward, "I am Elle."

Amaya simply stood at the back, crossing her arms.

Eudora saw Elle and smiled at her.

Elle looked down, hesitant. "I heard you could help spirits like me. Can you help me?"

Eudora simply smiled sweetly and nodded. She slowly blew and Elle felt a Eudora's soft breath. Elle felt warmth and it slowly overwhelmed her. It was as if all her burden was being lifted. Even though Elle was not anywhere closer in finding out who she was or what she was, she felt peaceful.

"Thank you." Elle smiled sincerely.

"Anytime." Eudora smiled.

Astraea didn't quite understand what happened. All Eudora did was blow and then, Elle seemed to be smiling with sincerity.

Out of nowhere, Athena, appeared. Everyone was startled and surprised. But of everyone, it was Astraea who was startled and surprised the most.

_Her mother._

She has never seen her mother before. Only heard her through the words of wisdom of that she gives her.

It disappointed her when her own mother was more preoccupied with Eudora.

"Who are you, Eudora?"

Eudora looked at her, wide eyed. "I am only a human. W-w-who are you?"

"I am Athena. I do not think you are quite human. Who are your parents?" She pointed at the ring around the girl's neck.

Eudora touched the ring. "This is the only thing I have from them. I wish I knew them but I don't."

"Give me that ring." Athena saw a symbol, a terribly familiar symbol.

"I am not allowed to take this off my neck." Eudora shook her head.

"Come now, child. I will return it." Athena smiled.

Just as Eudora was going to take it off, Hades and Persephone appeared. This shocked everyone except Athena.

"So, she's yours."

Hades hissed, "And what do you plan to do with that information?"

Athena looked down, confirming some of her suspicions but at the same time, she had questions.

Eudora didn't quite understand. She has seen them before. They were often in the forest and she has spoken to them more than once.

"I recognize that symbol from anywhere." Athena finally smiled. "I thought your child died."

Persephone frowned, "We did what we did for her protection."

Eudora looked at them, shocked as her mind went wild in bewilderment.

Persephone smiled at her. "I'm sorry, my dear."

"What do you want, Athena?" Hades voice was sharp.

"Your help."

"In what?" Hades crossed his arms.

"We want to overthrow Zeus."

Persephone shook her head, "No. We want no part in any of this."

Hades nodded, "I will not waste my time on this."

Persephone turned to face her child, Eudora. "Forgive us. We do love you, very much."

Eudora opened her mouth for she had many things to say, to ask but nothing came out of it.

"You will keep Eudora's existence a secret to the Olympians or else, I will alert Zeus of your plot." Hades said with a matter of fact voice.

"Aren't you tired of Zeus's rule?"

"It's none of my business, really." Hades frowned. "Just keep Eudora's existence a secret or else."

"Fine." Athena glared at Hades, not that it bothered him.

"Let's return, my love." Hades whispered to Persephone.

Persephone kissed her child's forehead. "Do not worry. One day, we will talk."

Hades smiled at Eudora. "Stay safe."

Just like that, they were gone.

One day, the entire Mountain Olympus was overthrown. Hades was not surprised. Their father overthrew their grandfather and they overthrew their father. It was only natural that they would be overthrown too. The prophecy said that Zeus would be overthrown by his own son who would be stronger and more powerful than him. This son is said to be from Mentis. Well, Zeus made sure that Mentis never gave birth to a son. A daughter, he thought, wouldn't endanger his throne.

But Zeus was wrong. Athena was the one who lead this rebellion but it wasn't Athena alone. It was all the demi-god and humans that got together to fight the Olympians. Zeus thought only one son would pose a threat but he was wrong. All his children posed a threat. The time for the Olympians to fall has come. They have reign for far too long. A new world order was coming and it was a new world that did not need them.

And so, Hades, Persephone and all the Olympians began to disintegrate. They were no longer needed. This new world had no place for them. The humans no longer even prayed in them. In fact, they no longer cared for them. And no matter how powerful the Olympians were, they needed man. They needed the adoration or fear of man to survive. But now that man no longer wanted or needed them, they were nothing.

Hades held Persephone as he slowly disintegrated. He was at peace and so was Persephone. Finally, their sad existences were coming to an end. It was actually a relief to them. He foresaw this, unlike Zeus who wanted to believe his reign could last forever. But nothing last forever.

All Olympians disintegrated that day as demi gods lost their powers and memories.

It was the dawn of a new era.

**WRITER'S NOTE :**

**Thank you for reading~~!**

**I hope you enjoyed it~~!**

**And if you don't mind, please do leave a review~! I love reading reviews. lol. *hides***

**Once again, THANK YOU~!**


End file.
